miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kotowtór/Transkrypt
[ Intro ] Tikki: A może zaprosiłabyś go do kina? Marinette: Jasne, Tikki, a wyobrażasz sobie taką rozmowę? Tikki: '''Hej Adrien, czy chciałbyś może błe-b-błe… '''Marinette: No właśnie. Nic nie poradzę, zawsze gdy go widzę, zaczynam bełkotać i kręci mi się w głowie. Tikki: '''Czyli… mogłabyś z nim normalnie porozmawiać tylko wtedy, gdybyś go nie widziała. '''Marinette: Chyba tak. Tikki: 'Jest na to bardzo prosty sposób, nazywa się telefon. Musisz tylko znać numer. '''Marinette: '''Wiem kto ma numer do Adriena. 'André: 'Przeszedłeś samego siebie, Théo. 'Théo: 'To była przyjemność. Chciałbym spotkać Biedronkę. Mam nadzieję, że podpisze się na zdjęciu, które mnie zainspirowało. '''André: '''O, już prawie czas. Biedronka i Czarny Kot powinni się za chwilę tu zjawić. 'Alya: '''Nie jesteś za dobra w improwizacji. Po prostu czytaj z kartki. '''Marinette: '''Okej, ale czytanie nie będzie brzmiało naturalnie. '''Alya: '''Więc wykuj to. To łatwizna. Dasz radę, tylko nie improwizuj, jasne? '''Marinette: '''Zapomnij. To się nigdy w życiu nie uda. '''Alya: '''Za późno. Już dzwonisz. '''Marinette: '''Aa! '''Adrien (poczta głosowa): „Cześć, nie mogę teraz odebrać, zostaw wiadomość”. Marinette: '''Włączyła się poczta. '''Alya: '''Nagraj wiadomość. Bez impro! '''Marinette: '''No cześć… hehehe… poczto głosowa. Mówi Marinette, no i… ee… mam wiadomość, dla ciebie oczywiście… bo to jest twój telefon, więc… am… ehehe… oddzwoń, na razie, pa! Mm… Co? A co niby miałam powiedzieć? „Hej, przystojniaku, tu Marinette. Chciałam zaprosić cię na randkę, ale jestem tak w tobie zabujana, że zawsze jak cię widzę, to bełkoczę i właśnie dlatego dzwonię”. Brzmiało żałośnie, prawda? '''Głos z telefonu: Aby odsłuchać wiadomość, wciśnij 1. Aby skasować, wciśnij 2. Marinette: '''Aaa! '''Alya: '''Wciskaj 2! Wciskaj 2! '''Marinette: Aaa! Wyby… Ach… Głos z telefonu: 'Wiadomość zapisana. Dziękujemy. '''Marinette: '''AAAA! Ohoho… '''Alya: '''Nie było aż tak źle, jak sądzisz. '''Marinette: '''Hę? '''Alya: '''Dobra, było źle, ale właśnie to zamierzałaś mu powiedzieć, w ten czy inny sposób. Tak na to spójrz. Koniec tajemnic. '''Marinette: '''Wszystko co powiedziałam, nagrało się na pocztę. '''Alya: '''Co z tego? '''Marinette: '''Nazwałam go przystojniakiem. On nie może odsłuchać tej wiadomości, rozumiesz? Bo inaczej umrę ze wstydu! '''Alya: '''Dobra, dobra. Mam pomysł. Skoro włączyła mu się poczta, to pewnie jest zajęty. Musisz dotrzeć do jego telefonu przed nim. Hmm… Ciekawe gdzie on jest. '''Marinette: '''Ha! Wiem! Dziś ma szermierkę po lekcjach, dlatego nie mógł odebrać. Kończy za dwadzieścia dwie i pół minuty. '''Alya: '''Ty kompletnie oszalałaś, wiesz o tym? '''Marinette: '''Hehehe… 'Plagg: '''Aaa! '''Głos z telefonu: Masz jedną nową wiadomość. Adrien: 'Muszę iść się napić. Zaraz wracam. '''Adrien: '''Ha?! Plagg, ty świntuchu. '''Plagg: '''Masz jedną nową wiadomość. '''Adrien: '''Przesuń się, muszę odsłuchać. Hm, tego numeru nie znam. O nie! Spóźniliśmy się! Pora na przemianę, Plagg! '''Czarny Kot: 'Łuhu! Tak! Ha! Hahahaha! Cześć wszystkim! 'Alya: '''Dziś odsłonięcie pomnika Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Zapomniałam. '''Marinette: '''Ja też. '''Alya: '''Ee, nie wspominałaś, że idziesz na tę imprezę. '''Marinette: '''Nie idę. A raczej idę… Eee… To znaczy. Zapomniałam. '''Alya: '''Słuchaj, może byśmy załatwiły ten telefon Adriena później? '''Marinette: '''Nie możemy czekać do końca ceremonii, bo skończy się jego trening i na pewno odsłucha wiadomość. '''Alya: '''Kurcze, muszę wrzucić relację na Biedrobloga. Przepraszam, Marinette. '''Marinette: '''Spoko, dam sobie radę. Chyba. '''Alya: '''Serio? '''Marinette: '''Tak, tak, na luzie. '''Alya: '''Super, powodzenia. Niczego nie zepsuj. Nie improwizuj! '''Marinette: '''Och! '''Tikki: '''Czy Biedronka nie musi być na odsłonięciu? '''Marinette: '''Tak, ale Marinette musi najpierw iść do szkoły. '''Tikki: '''Ale to ceremonia na twoją cześć. '''Marinette: '''Najpierw muszę uratować moją godność. Załatwimy tę sprawę w 5 minut. Za moment będziemy na ceremonii. '''Théo: '''Czarny Kocie, dlaczego nie ma Biedronki? '''Czarny Kot: '''Nie martw się, stary. Na bank zaraz się zjawi. Na razie dźwignę sytuację sam. W końcu to ja jestem szefem. '''Théo: '''Chodzi o to, że chciałem poprosić ją o autograf. Jest cudowna. Taka odważna i mądra, i zawsze wszystkich ratuje. '''André: '''Musimy pomału zaczynać. Chyba już nie przybędzie. '''Théo: '''Proszę, poczekajmy jeszcze jedną minutę. Zaraz się pojawi, czuję to. '''Marinette: '''To tu. Hę? '''Tikki: '''O rety. '''Marinette: '''Która to szafka? '''Tikki: '''Zadzwoń do niego, usłyszysz dzwonek. '''Marinette: 'Świetny pomysł. '''André: '''To zaszczyt, że możemy oddać hołd tym, którzy bronią nas od nieszczęść, Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu. '''Alya: '''Mogę strzelić fotki na Biedroblog? '''Théo: '''Hm… '''Tikki: '''Szybciej, trening się kończy! '''Marinette: '''Aaa! To ta! Aa! Zamknięta! '''Tikki: '''Tadam! '''Marinette: '''Ach! '''Czarny Kot: '''Czaderski ten pomnik. Mam jedno "ale". Jestem wyższy od Biedrony. '''Théo: '''Nie zjawiła się. A tak chciałem… okazać jej moje uwielbienie. Powiedzieć, jakie uczucia wyraziłem w tej rzeźbie. Gdyby tylko miała okazję mnie poznać, zobaczyłaby ile mamy wspólnego. Poświęceniu sprawom, które kochamy. '''Czarny Kot: '''Hej, sorry, że cię rozczaruję, ale wiesz, Biedronę i mnie łączy… coś. '''Théo: '''Serio? '''Czarny Kot: Tak, właśnie tak. Hehe. Théo: '''Ech! Co Biedronka widzi w tym gościu? '''Tikki: '''Już idą. Odkładaj telefon. '''Marinete: '''Jeszcze nie skasowałam wiadomości. '''Tikki: '''Już za późno. I musimy pędzić na tę uroczystość. No chodź. '''Chłopak 1: '''Uch, było ostro. '''Chłopak 2: Hej, kiedy wraca do centrum? No dobra… Nara. Théo: "'''Coś" łączy? Nie traktujesz miłości serio. To dla ciebie "coś"? Nie jesteś jej wart. Ja jestem! Ech! '''Władca Ciem: '''Rozczarowanie przez Biedronkę i zazdrość o Czarnego Kota, to gotowy przepis na katastrofę. Leć do niego, moja mała Akumo, i zawładnij nim. Witaj Kotowtórze, jestem Władca Ciem. Gdy pozbędziesz się Czarnego Kota, zajmiesz jego miejsce, a Biedronka będzie twoja na zawsze. '''Kotowtór: '''Na myśl o tym, aż mruczę z radości. '''Adrien: '''Ech, gdzie on jest? '''Plagg: '''Dlaczego patrzysz na mnie? Nie zjadłem go, przysięgam. '''Marinette: '''Jak się dzwoni na pocztę na tym… Hy! Dom?! '''Tikki: '''Hę? Ha!? '''Marinette: '''To Adrien! Szuka swojej komórki. Ho-o-o! A jak ją namierzy?! Odkryje, że ją ukradłam, aresztują mnie i wsadzą do więzienia, i najgorsze, że już nigdy nie pójdę z Adrienem do kina! Aa! '''Tikki: '''Oj, Marinette. Musisz uporządkować sobie wszystko w głowie. '''Marinette: '''Wiem, wiem. Czasem wydaje mi się niemożliwe, żeby pogodzić sprawy Marinette i sprawy Biedronki. '''Adrien (poczta głosowa): „Cześć, nie mogę teraz odebrać, zostaw wiadomość”. Adrien: 'Ach, chyba został na sali. '''Plagg: '''Aa! '''Kotowtór: '''Wpadłem tylko zwinąć ten obraz. Nie zwracajcie uwagi. '''Strażnik: '''Ej. '''Kotowtór: '''Hę? '''Mężczyzna: '''Muszę to nagrać. '''Kotowtór: '''He. 'Nadja Chamack: 'Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili. Dokonano zuchwałej kradzieży w Luwrze. Mamy nagranie niepozostawiające wątpliwości, że sprawca to nikt inny jak słynny bohater Czarny Kot. '''Kotowtór: '''Ten obraz ma w sobie pazur! '''Tłum: '''Ooch. '''Kotowtór: '''He. Hehe… '''Adrien: '''Ma w sobie pazur? Nie dość, że się pode mnie podszywa, to robi to słabo. '''Nadja: '''Dziękuję za uwagę, a teraz pogoda. '''Marinette: '''Och, oczywiście, telefon Adriena to zaawansowany technologicznie smartfon. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak działa. '''Tikki: '''Może pójdzie ci lepiej jak zdejmiesz te rękawice? '''Marinette: '''Mam zostawić odciski palców? Nie ma mowy. Hę? '''Alya: '''Załatwione? '''Marinette: '''Prawie. Jeszcze nie skasowałam wiadomości, ale pracuję cały czas nad tym. '''Alya: 'Żartujesz. Ukradłaś mu komórkę? 'Marinette: '''Tak. Nie. Eee… Właściwie pożyczyłam ją na chwilę… A gdzie ty jesteś? Przydałaby mi się pomoc. '''Alya: '''Na mnie nie licz. Czekam pod Luvrem na informację o kradzieży Czarnego Kota. '''Marinette: '''Co? Ktoś ukradł z Luwru Czarnego Kota? '''Alya: '''Dziewczyno, ty nic nie wiesz? Czarny Kot wpadł do Luvru i ukradł Monę Lisę. I to w biały dzień. Na pewno zaraz zjawi się Biedronka. Nie mogę tego przegapić. Na razie wyluzuj. Odezwę się. '''Marinette: '''Okej. Czarny Kot ma parę wad, ale nie jest złodziejem. Pora na przemianę. Tikki, kropkuj! '''Czarny Kot: 'Łohoho, spokojnie panowie, nastąpiła pomyłka. Tamten Kot to oszust, ja jestem Czarnym Kotem. Chcę obejrzeć miejsce przestępstwa. Na pewno wpadnę na trop, bo mam zwierzęcy instynkt. '''Agent Roger: Oczywiście. Proszę za mną. Jestem wdzięczny za pomoc. Czarny Kot: Hej! Ja jestem prawdziwym Kotem! Jestem przystojniejszy od tamtego! Roger: '''Kiciuś w klatce. Powtarzam, Kiciuś jest w klatce. '''Biedronka: '''Panie burmistrzu, to jakaś pomyłka. Jestem pewna, że da się to jakoś łatwo wyjaśnić. '''Roger: '''Kiciuś w klatce, Biedronko. '''Biedronka: '''Nie macie prawa go trzymać. '''Roger: '''Chwila moment, zostaw to policji. Mamy wszystko pod kontrolą. '''Biedronka: '''Hm… '''Czarny Kot: '''Aa! Aa! Ha! Uu. Dzięki za ciepłe przyjęcie, ale muszę już spadać. Powtórzę wam jeszcze po raz kolejny. Macie nie tego kota! '''Policjant: '''Czarny Kot wymknął się. '''Roger: '''Skoro jest niewinny, to dlaczego ucieka? '''Biedronka: '''Gdyby pana niesłusznie uwięziono, co pan by zrobił? '''Roger: '''Potrzebne wsparcie. Powtarzam, potrzebne wsparcie. Wszczynamy pościg za podejrzanym. '''Biedronka: '''No nareszcie. Co się dzieje? '''Czarny Kot: '''Jestem niewinny. Wierzysz mi, Biedronsiu? '''Biedronka: '''Nie żartuj i nie mów tak do mnie. Sprawa jest poważna. '''Czarny Kot: Muszę odnaleźć prawdziwego sprawcę. Odezwę się potem. Ooo… Policjant: '''Poddaj się, Czarny Kocie! '''Roger: '''Nie pomożesz nam w pościgu? '''Biedronka: '''Aa… Zostawię to policji. '''Plagg: '''Moim skromnym zdaniem, złodziej jest pod wpływem Akumy. '''Adrien: '''Tyle to sam już wiem. Widzisz ten patyk od lizaka? To rzeźbiarz. Gołym okiem było widać tą kipiącą zazdrość. '''Plagg: '''Twoją czy jego? '''Adrien: '''Haha, bardzo śmieszne. '''Czarny Kot: '''Mam cię, Kotowtórze. '''Biedronka: '''Hę? Czarny Kocie, gdzie jesteś? '''Czarny Kot: '''Znalazłem jego norę. '''Biedronka: '''Czyją? '''Czarny Kot: Mojego sobowtóra. He Biedronka: 'Chyba nie skumałam. '''Czarny Kot: '''Gdybyś była tam rano, wiedziałabyś o czym mówię. '''Biedronka: '''A może powiesz mi gdzie jesteś? '''Czarny Kot: '''Nie. To sprawa między mną a nim. Sam wpakowałem się w kłopoty, to sam się z nich wyciągnę. '''Biedronka: '''Eee… Kocie? Kocie! Ech. '''Czarny Kot: „'Mamy kota w worku”? Aa! KOTAKLIZM! 'Kotowtór: '''Heh. Nie wiem co Biedronka w tobie widzi. Naiwniak, który tak łatwo wpadł w moją pułapkę. Szukasz tego? Którego powinienem użyć? Mojego czy mojego? Biedronko, pośpiesz się. Znalazłem oszusta w pracowni Théo Barbot. '''Biedronka: '''Będę tam za 30 sekund. '''Czarny Kot: '''Nie, nie przychodź tu! To pułapka! '''Kotowtór: '''Za późno. Ona już jest w drodze. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z moim planem. '''Czarny Kot: '''Nie nabierze się. Za dobrze mnie zna. '''Kotowtór: '''Ja też cię dobrze znam. I od tej pory ona kocha mnie. Nie ciebie! '''Czarny Kot: '''Kocha mnie? Masz rację, ona mnie kocha. I dlatego rozpozna, że jesteś oszustem. '''Władca Ciem: '''Kotowtórze, kończ pogaduszki i zdobądź dla mnie jego Miraculum. '''Czarny Kot: '''Hahaha! '''Kotowtór: '''Nareszcie jesteś. '''Biedronka: '''Czarny Kocie, on wygląda jak ty. '''Czarny Kot: '''Dlatego, że to jestem ja. '''Biedronka: '''Gdzie jego Akuma? '''Kotowtór: '''W jego pierścieniu. Ściągaj. '''Władca Ciem: '''Biedronka wykona za nas całą robotę. Co za ironia losu. '''Biedronka: '''On ma nawet takie moce jak twoje. '''Kotowtór: '''Aż trudno uwierzyć, prawda? '''Czarny Kot: '''Jeśli nie wierzysz, że ja jestem prawdziwym Kotem, spytaj go o naszą miłość. '''Biedronka: '''Aa… '''Czarny Kot: '''Ja nigdy nie kłamię, Biedronsiu. '''Biedronka: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie wygadałeś mu o nas. '''Kotowtór: '''Co? '''Biedronka: 'Że… my… pamiętasz… Przyrzekaliśmy coś sobie. Mm? '''Kotowtór: '''No jasne, że pamiętam. '''Biedronka: '''Nic nie przyrzekaliśmy… '''Kotowtór: '''Hę? '''Biedronka: '''Kotowtórze! '''Kotowtór: '''Kocham cię, Biedronko. Jestem lepszą partią od tego dachowca. '''Biedronka: '''Nie zadaję się z kłamcami. Czarny Kot czasem mnie wkurza, ale nigdy mnie nie okłamał. '''Czarny Kot: '''Dzięki za komplement, jak sądzę. '''Władca Ciem: '''Zrób to! Zabierz mu Miraculum! '''Kotowtór: '''Nie chcesz być ze mną?! To nie będziesz z nikim! KOTAKLIZM! '''Biedronka: '''Kończmy tę grę. SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Łyżka? Do czego mam niby użyć łyżki? '''Czarny Kot: '''Dobra robota, koleżanko. '''Biedronka: '''Gdzie jego Akuma? '''Czarny Kot: '''W zdjęciu, w kieszeni. Załatwmy to szybko. '''Kotowtór: '''Hahahaha! Przemienisz się dużo wcześniej niż ja. '''Biedronka: '''Jest całkiem niezły. '''Czarny Kot: '''Nie musisz go chwalić. '''Kotowtór: '''Mówiłem, że jestem lepszy. '''Biedronka: '''A ja jestem lepsza od was obu. '''Czarny Kot: '''Hej, to ja! '''Kotowtór: '''On kłamie! Ja jestem prawdziwy! '''Biedronka: '''Ach! Obaj doprowadzacie mnie do szału! Pokaż swój pierścień! Ile poduszek ci zostało!? Czarny Kocie, czas podrapać! '''Czarny Kot: '''Chętnie, lubię drapieżną walką. Miał! '''Biedronka: '''Pora złowić jakąś Akumę. Nie masz tu już czego szukać, Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię! Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Brawo, nieźle. '''Czarny Kot: '''Jak to miło, że odróżniłaś mnie od fałszywego Kota. '''Biedronka: '''Kiedy odkryłam, który z was naprawdę jest we mnie zakochany, to już poszło jak z płatka. '''Czarny Kot: '''Zajmij się tym biedakiem. To uczucie go wykończyło. '''Biedronka: '''Hę? '''Czarny Kot: '''A raczej nas obu. Ech… '''Théo: '''Co się tutaj dzieje? Biedronka? '''Biedronka: Przepraszam cię, że nie przyszłam dziś rano. Théo: '''E… E… Podpiszesz się na zdjęciu? '''Biedronka: '''Jasne, że tak. To naprawdę artystyczne zdjęcie. Idealnie mnie uchwyciłeś. '''Théo: '''Bardzo ci dziękuję. I nie martw się, wiem o tobie i Czarnym Kocie. Jest okej. '''Biedronka: '''Hę? '''Adrien: '''Nie znalazłem go. '''Głos z telefonu: Aby ponownie odsłuchać wiadomość, wciśnij 1. Aby skasować, wciśnij 2. Wiadomość skasowana. 'Marinette: '''Wiesz co? Powiem mu, że znalazłem jego komórkę. To będzie okazja, żeby zacząć rozmowę. Potem zaproszę go do kina. '''Alya: '''Doskonały plan. 'Nino: '''A może gdzieś ci wypadł? '''Adrien: '''Jeśli by wypadł, to któryś z chłopaków znalazłby go w szatni. '''Alya: '''No ruszaj. '''Adrien: '''Sprawdzałem pocztę głosową jeszcze w trakcie treningu. Hę? Co jest? Sprawdziłem torbę chyba ze 100 razy. '''Nino: '''Jesteś przemęczony. Ej, mam pomysł. Chodźmy wieczorem do kina. '''Alya: '''Hej, chłopaki. A możemy do was dołączyć? '''Nino: '''No jasne. '''Marinette: '''Em… '''Adrien: '''Heh. '''Marinette: '''TAAAAK! Zobacz też.. en:Copycat/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1